Shinji Ikari Version 21
by Kei Ikari
Summary: While facing Leliel Shinji gets hurt, when he heals, things change. Big time...
1. Chapter 1

Shinji screamed. The Angel would not win! He _had _to win! Everyone was depending on him! With a cry of rage Evangelion Unit 01 activated inside the Angel known as Lelial.

Asuka stared in horror as the Angel exploded before her showering blood everywhere. From the centre of the mass emerged the Devil Himself. Evangelion Unit 01. Beside her she could hear Rei gagging on LCL. When she looked she realized Rei had a screen into EVA 01 active. When she activated hers Asuka screamed.

Shinji opened his eyes, the feeling of his mother fading. When he became adjusted to the light he screamed again. This time in terror…

Four Months Later 

Asuka and Rei sat on the bench before Evangelion Unit 01. It had refused to activate for anyone. Asuka and Rei had both tried but neither of them could get past the start up. Asuka sighed and looked at Rei. Neither of them had recovered from losing Shinji, the Angel had done more damage to him than the rest put together. The only plus being that no other Angel had attacked since then. "Wondergirl? What do you think happened to Shinji?" Rei looked startled at her companions' words before speaking, "I am unsure, Commander Ikari only tells me that the Third Child was never replaceable. He says that Ikari should not have died." Asuka looked at Rei and asked, "Do you think Shinji is alive?"

Dr Ritsuko Akagi smiled as she lowered the mask onto the patients face, "Just count backwards from ten." She told him. When the patient was asleep she turned to her side and lifted an electric saw. Switching it on she lowered it to Shinji's chest.

Ritsuko smiled and wiped the sweat of her brow; surgery had been hard but successful. Shinji would be waking up soon and then the Commander would do the rest. Turning she looked at Shinji's sleeping form, seeing her smile reflected in his Adamantinum chest plate.

Asuka and Rei stepped into the apartment. Four days after what happened to Shinji Commander Ikari had ordered Misato to take Rei in and give her Shinji's old room. Any belongings Rei didn't want were to be thrown out. Misato enjoyed that trip to the tip; all they had gotten rid of was Rei's _old _bed. Looking around they saw Misato sitting at the table with a beer in her hand. The girls sat down on the other side of the table and looked at her. Misato's hair had gone all lanky and lost its vibrant shine. It now hung dull behind her shoulders. Her face had lost its trace of humour and her eyes no longer sparkled when she laughed. Shinji's death had hit her the hardest. Looking at her now they noticed the usual drunk odour that hung around her was missing and the garbage can was empty. Looking at Rei Asuka spoke up, "Misato? What's wrong? You're usually drunk by now. Has something happened?" Misato shook her head, "Today's my fathers birthday. The only reason I remember it is because tomorrow is Shinji's." The girls looked at each other then back at Misato, "Did you two know Shinji never once told me to stop drinking too much? He never once got angry with me for getting drunk. But I know he didn't like it happening. He worried about me going out, getting drunk then getting hurt by someone. I've decided that for Shinji's birthday present the best thing I can get him is my promise to never drink again. That will be Shinji's present. I will never drink another beer again." Looking at Asuka she handed the beer over, "That's the last of the alcohol I have, do what you want with it."

Shinji opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of a _familiar _hospital room, scowling Shinji noticed a small red point on the ceiling right where he was looking, shifting his gaze he saw the dot move as well. It was then that Shinji realised the rest of his body felt like it was missing.

Ritsuko stood before the Commanders, Fuyutski smiled at her but Ikari remained cold and hard, "Dr Akagi, project Rebirth has been completed successfully, the subject is right awake and attempting to re-engage its body. What assurances do we have if we need to halt Rebirth fast?" Ritsuko smiled and raised a small remote, "Commander, this remote activates or deactivate Rebirth's major functions, also right now Rebirth is incapable of moving as Lillith's salvaged S2 Unit is deactivated. This remote can also shut down that Engine." Commander Ikari smiled chilling Ritsuko to the bone, "You may proceed with the next stage. Dismissed."

Shinji smiled as he wrote his name on the ceiling with the red dot. He had managed to get it moving fast enough to write full words on the ceiling, so far he had written his name, Asuka, Rei, father, mother, EVA, Misato and bored. He was about to write more when the door finally opened and Ritsuko stepped in, "Hello Dr. Could you please tell me what's going on?" Ritsuko looked at him and smiled, "Well Shinji, you remember what happened after the last Angel battle?" Shinji smiled, "Part from me getting chewed up by the Angel and then spat out?" Ritsuko laughed, "Yes, after we recovered you we placed you in Cryogenic Cold Sleep. We defrosted you when we found a way to repair your body." Shinji frowned, "I don't like the sound of that repair. What am I, a walking car?" Ritsuko smiled sadistically, "More like a fridge." With that she pressed the button on the remote activating the S2 Unit inside Shinji's chest.

Shinji stared down at his body. He was head and shoulders over the Section 2 guard standing beside him. In front of him Ritsuko sat with a laptop in her lap, from the back of the laptop emerged several cables, all plugged into Shinji. Shinji looked up at Ritsuko, "Why couldn't you have just let me die? I'm a monster now." Ritsuko looked up at him and smiled, "Because Evangelion Unit 01 won't activate for anyone else. Rei and Asuka both have 100 Synch Scores and it still wont activate. We need to see if it will still activate for you." _That should do, his confidence will be crushed, and depression will soon kick in. This will make him easier to control. _Shinji looked down at his hands and sighed, "So I am a fridge, there when you need it. Nothing but a tool for father to use." Ritsuko smiled, "That's right Shinji, just like me you are nothing but a doll for his whims." Shinji felt a lone tear slide down what flesh was left of his face then disappear as it slid onto the metal plating over his cheekbone.

Shinji stood before his father, "You wished to speak to me Commander?" Commander Ikari smiled behind his hands, "Yes Shinji, today is your fifteenth birthday. My present to you is this." From beside his desk Fuyutski stepped forward and handed Shinji an ID Card, showing him in his new body. Apart from that the only difference was the Rank, he was no longer a Lieutenant but a Major. Shinji looked at the card for a moment but then his father spoke, "Because I still love Yui and don't want her to think ill of me I am also allowing you to return to Major Katsuragi's apartment as well. You are Dismissed Major Ikari."

When Shinji stepped out of his fathers office he walked straight into Ritsuko who yelped before smiling up at him, "How did it go Shinji? Can you go home?" Shinji sighed and nodded, "Father's putting this tool in the shed until he needs it again."

Misato sighed as she, Asuka and Rei hopped out of the car at the Tokyo3 Cemetery. After walking for several minutes they came up to the Tombstone they wanted.

Here Lies

Shinji Ikari,

2001-2015

May his heroics for

The human race live on…

Misato sighed and stepped forward, "Shinji, you were the perfect son. You never complained, you did what you were told, you tried your hardest and you never got angry. We all miss you Shinji, we hope you're happy now that you're with your mother." When she finished speaking Misato stepped back and Asuka stepped forward.

"Shinji no baka, Misato is right, we al miss you. Don't even think of apologising because we know you're happy, just make sure you don't screw up and offend any gods. Happy birthday Shinji and thank you." Now it was Rei's turn.

Rei stepped forward, "I didn't know you as well as I would have liked to Shinji. It took your death just for me to call you Shinji. I don't know if you believed in an afterlife but I know you wanted everyone to be happy. We are Shinji, we have each other and we know that as long as we're happy you will be too. Happy birthday Shinji, and good bye."

Rei stepped back and wiped a tear from her face, _why am I crying? I still don't understand emotions and feelings. _Just as she was about to turn and follow Misato and Asuka back to the car a shadow fell over her and the Tombstone, blocking the sun and concealing the object in the glare. Squinting Rei looked up and tried to determine who was blocking the light only to feel two strong, cold metal arms wrap around her body. Rei stiffened until she recognized the persons voice when they spoke, "God Rei I never thought I'd see you again." Rei yelped and jumped back, as if struck by lightening, "Shinji that can't be you. Shinji is dead."

Shinji looked down at Rei then behind her to the Tombstone and blinked his human eye, "I guess I am dead." Looking back to Rei he knelt down so he was more or less eye-to-eye with her and whispered, "I'm alive Rei, I never died. It takes more than an Angel to kill me." Shinji heard Rei sob before she threw her arms around his neck and began to cry against him. Shinji smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as though she were a small child.

Misato and Asuka arrived back at the car to find that Rei was missing. Turning to each other they sighed and walked back to where they came from. On the way Misato's mind was running wild, _Shinji's fifteen today. I wonder what he would have wanted for his birthday. _Misato stopped when she walked into Asuka's stiff back. Looking over her shoulder she gasped, there was Rei, crying her heart out onto some giants shoulder. Rushing forward Misato pulled her gun out while Asuka shouted out for Rei to step back. When the Giant stood up they both stopped in shock. HE WAS HUGE! Standing at eight foot tall it was amazing that he could move. His shoulder were as wide as two and a half men next to each other and each arm was a thick as Asuka's torso. The giant turned to face them and after looked at his face, Misato fainted, Asuka not far behind.

Shinji sighed and looked down at the two unconscious people before him. Misato looked absolutely awful and Asuka looked like she hadn't slept in months. Bending down Shinji lifted both into his arms, carrying them like newborn babies. Turning to Rei he said, "Rei I am sorry our reunion couldn't be under better conditions but we have to go. We need to get these two home before they wake up." Shinji smiled at Rei's strong nod and together the two of them made their way to the car.

Asuka opened her eyes, still feeling groggy to find that she was in Misato's car and Misato herself was next to her, sharing the back seat and still out cold. Looking at the front seats of the car she saw Rei and Shinji. Rei was in the passenger seat, a content smile on her face while Shinji drove. It was then that Asuka's mind woke up and she realised what was wrong. "SHINJIIIIIII!"

Shinji winced at Asuka's scream and pulled the car over on the side of the road. The moment the car stopped Asuka was up and climbing through the middle, intent on reaching him. When she did reach him Shinji was amazed that rather than receiving some insult or beating, instead Asuka wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. Breaking free Shinji smiled and wrapped his arms around Asuka, pulling the redhead close. When they finally pulled apart, Asuka had tears in her eyes and Shinji was trying not to let his escape. Shinji smiled at Asuka and whispered, "As happy as I am to see you again Asuka I think you'd better sit back down and buckle up so I can get us home." Asuka nodded and soon they were moving again.

Shinji smiled as he carried Misato into the apartment and placed her on the couch. Smiling he turned and made his way into the kitchen, ducking under the doorway as he went. Looking into the kitchen he saw Asuka and rei both sitting at the table, sipping cups of water. Turning serious Shinji sat down at the table, careful to make sure his large body mass didn't break the chair. Facing the girls he asked, "What do you want to know first?" Asuka and Rei looked at each other before Asuka asked, "What did the Angel do to you Shinji?" Shinji sighed and began his recount…

"After the Angel swallowed the Eva I spent about twenty seconds trying to escape using the Prog Knife. When I realised it wasn't working I stopped and switched to standby mode, hoping to save power. After a long time the Purification Systems and Oxygenation Systems began to give out so I reactivated the Eva and tried to escape again. I don't remember how I did but I do remember pain, and lots of little teeth, eating away at me inside the plug. After that all I could think about was killing the Angel no matter what it took. That's about all I can remember." When he finished talking Shinji looked up from his hands and fixed his one human eye on Asuka and Rei. "I'm sorry I scared you. I scared myself." With that Shinji broke down and began to sob. Asuka and Rei looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Deciding to take the initiative Rei stood and walked around the table and wrapped her small petite arms around Shinji's neck, pulling him against her in a tight hug.

Misato awoke to the sound of soft sobbing. Lifting herself off the couch she wandered into the kitchen to see who had had nightmares this time. What she saw shocked her. There was the Giant, with Asuka and Rei at the table. Trying to scream she calmly stepped into the kitchen, making her presence known.

Shinji turned and saw Misato who immediately covered her mouth with both hands to stifle a gasp. Thinking quickly (512 Terabytes a second) He stood up and knelt in front of Misato, "Misato relax it's me, it's Shinji." To prove this he smiled and whispered, "I'm sorry." Shinji smiled when he saw that it worked. Misato lowered her hands and gazed deep into his eyes, "Shinji?" At his nod she continued, "That's really you isn't it." Throwing herself forward she began to sob into his arms, "You came back Shinji, you came home." Shinji smiled and pulled her close, "Yes Misato I came home…"

For hours the four sat around the table, talking mainly but also spending long lengths of time silent just enjoying each other's presence. Around 2:00am Shinji rose to his feet and lifted a sleeping Rei into his arms, "Does she sleep in my old room or in Asuka's room?" Misato sighed, "Your old room. I'm sorry Shinji but Ritsuko told us you were dead." Shinji nodded and carried Rei into her room.

Shinji smiled as he placed Rei on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. _At least this body has some advantages. I never would have been able to lift Rei before. _Stepping out into the hallway he was confronted with Asuka wearing only a very thin nightgown. Smiling Shinji looked down into her blue eyes, "Is something wrong Asuka?" Asuka smiled and shook her head, "No I just came to say goodnight Shinji. And…Welcome home…" With that she turned and entered her room, closing the door behind her. Shinji smiled and wandered into the living room where Misato was, "The girls have gone to bed." Misato looked up from her tea and smiled, "Ok Shinji, may I ask where you will be sleeping?" Shinji smiled shyly, "I'll power down in a corner of the Lounge room where no body can trip over me." Misato frowned, "That sounds awfully cold Shinji, are you sure you don't want to put Rei in Asuka's room so you can have your room back?" Shinji smiled at Misato and said, "I'll be fine Misato, the Lounge Room will do me for tonight. Tomorrow I'll be finding a empty apartment in this building and moving into it." Misato nodded sadly, "Ok Shinji, I'm going to bed. Sweet dreams." Shinji chuckled, "You too Misato." With that both went their separate ways and soon the apartment was filled with only the sounds of sleep.

Gendo smiled as he read the Data concerning Project Rebirth, everything had gone as planned. The third Child had grown accustomed to his new body and was accepted back into his home. Behind him he could hear the door to his office open, "Fuyutski, why are you here? I told you no one was to disturb me until further notice." What he heard sent shivers down his spine, "You will pay Rokubungi, you have trifled with the life of the innocent far too many times now." Spinning around Gendo was confronted with something only he could see, "Tabris, you are awake? The scrolls say you should awaken for many months to come."

Tabris smiled, "I awoke to the cries for help your son was giving off after you abandoned him to Dr Akagi. I awoke because when the time comes, it will be _his _choice whether or not Third Impact occurs." With that he faded away leaving a shell shocked Gendo Ikari behind. Turning back to the window behind his desk Gendo whispered, "This was not in the Scenario. Yui what shall I do?" Only silence answered.

Misato opened her eyes and glanced at the clock, half past 7. Sighing she rose to her feet and went about her morning routine. When she was dressed Misato stepped out into the hallway to find the almost forgotten smell of decent breakfast cooking. Smiling Misato made her way into the kitchen to find Shinji cooking a large stack of Pancakes. "Morning Shinji, how did you go last night?" Without turning Shinji answered, "Pretty good Misato, it was the first actual Power Down _I've _decided on. Every other time I've powered down it was because Ritsuko decided it was time for me to recharge or something." Misato nodded, "Fair enough, are the girls awake?" Shinji turned to face her with a large plate of pancakes in his hands, "No, I'm letting them sleep in, they need their rest and so do you. I called Father and asked him to give us all a week off. We have a week long holiday." Misato's mouth dropped open and she began to stutter, "Commander Ikari gave us _all _a _week _off?" Shinji smiled and nodded, "I pulled rank and used some of the favours he owed us all to get it." Misato clamped her mouth shut, "What do you mean you pulled rank?" For the first time since returning Shinji's smile really dropped and he actually looked sad, "Because I'm dependent on Ritsuko's help and Father's funding he could afford to promote me to major. I can't really do anything with the rank since you are the Tactical Operations Officer, anything I say can be overruled by you or anyone higher." Misato nodded, "I'm sorry Shinji, I didn't realise your father was so manipulative." Shinji nodded and together the pair began to eat.

Shinji sat at the kitchen table, the clock on the wall showing 9:30am. Smiling Shinji stood and made his way into Asuka's room. Stepping up to her bed Shinji whispered, "Asuka, time to get up. It's half past nine." Asuka opened one eye and looked at Shinji, "I don't think I'll make it to school today Shinji, I wont get there until ten." Shinji smiled and said, "We have the week off. No school, no NERV no nothing." Asuka smiled up at him, "How the hell did you do that Shinji?" Shinji smiled, "Sorry I can't say."

Rei opened her eyes wondering what had caused her return to the world of the waking. Looking to her side Rei saw Shinji standing beside her bed smiling. "Good morning Rei, would you like breakfast?" Rei nodded and Shinji left. Standing Rei looked down at her body, she was wearing only a shirt and a pair of panties. Looking in her cupboard Rei pulled out a pair of dark blue pants and pulled them on. After doing her hair Rei stepped out of her room and walked into thee kitchen.

Shinji smiled as the two girls stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "Are you both ok with pancakes?" After hearing both affirmatives Shinji started to prepare breakfast.

Rei looked aside at Asuka, the red head was sitting up straight, and her face bearing a slight smile and her shoulders relaxed. Rei realised that this was the first time in ages Asuka had looked happy. Turning back to Shinji's back Rei asked, "Where did Misato go?" Without turning Shinji said, "She's gone to the landlords room to see about me getting an apartment next door. I don't fit in this one anymore. I need one I can refurbish entirely for all the crap this body needs." The girls nodded and breakfast continued…

The Next Day 

Touji smiled as Hikari slept next to him. As she had fallen asleep she had pulled her arm up and around her shoulder, snuggling against his chest. Wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulder Touji turned and looked out the bus window. _I don't think I'd have ever asked Hikari out if Shinji hadn't died. Funny, even in death he still helps people. I realised how terrible I'd feel if Hikari were to die or leave without telling her how I felt. I'd feel even worse if I died before telling her. _Touji's line of thought was cut off as Asuka and Rei stepped onto the bus. Behind them was Misato and a huge Giant covered in a large black trench coat with a hood pulled up over his face. When Asuka and Rei were safely on the Bus the Giant stepped up and hopped on as well, ducking down slightly so he could get under the door. Everyone on the bus went quiet when they saw how large the stranger was.

Shinji looked around the bus from under the hood, since the school had been destroyed in the last battle they'd had to build a new school on the other side of Tokyo3. Because of this many students now caught the bus. Smiling Shinji moved down the isle, careful for feet sticking out to trip him over. Shinji's smile grew broader as he passed Touji and Hikari. After finding a seat Shinji turned his attention to the rest of the students, many of which her staring at him nervous Shinji pulled the hood down further and looked down at his hands which were covered in a pair of large leather gloves.

Asuka smiled as she hopped off the bus, turning around she waited for Rei who got off a moment later. Next came Shinji, though neither could tell if he was excited, nervous or anything else because of the hood over his face. Asuka stepped forward and looked up at him, staring into his red eye, "Shinji are you sure about this? Misato said you could go home if you wanted." Shinji shook his head and the trio moved off.

Touji stared at the giants back, "Hikari, did you get any news on new students starting today?" Hikari looked up at her boyfriend and shook her head, "No there was nothing." Touji sighed, "Something's up and I think NERV has everything to do with it…"

Shinji smiled as he sat down at the back of the class. Lifting out his laptop he began typing the moment it was booted up. Shinji smiled as he used the tips and tricks Kensuke had taught him. _According to Kensuke, normal stuff about pilots is ranked Stage 4, Eva grade information is Stage 2, that makes me either Stage 1, 2 or 3. _Shinji smiled as he opened the first Stage window, Stage 1. After searching for a few moments with no results he closed that window and opened a Stage 2 window. This time he found what he wanted on the first try. Smiling Shinji selected all the text and images from the file and copied them into a basic Word Document. His smile growing larger Shinji closed the window and began to read from the Word Document. When he was finished he opened up a CAD Program he had installed and began to design what appeared to be an arm.

Asuka wandered over to Shinji's desk just before the bell went to find his large form crouched his laptop and his hands flying across the keyboard. Smiling Asuka whispered, "What are you doing?" Shinji looked up, his face hidden by his hood, "I'm designing a new arm." Asuka looked amazed, "Why?" Shinji shrugged and continued his work.

As the day progressed, people around the school began to whisper about the new guy, the Giant as they called him. Asuka and Rei kept back from these debates and smiled at how far fetched some seemed. When the day finally ended Asuka and Rei made their way back to the classroom to find Shinji still seated but not typing on his laptop. Instead he had his left arm detached and lying on the table while he examined it. Smiling up at them he said, "I'm almost finished, just let me put my arm back on." The girls nodded and within minutes the three were on their way to the bus stop with the other students.

Shinji smiled at a joke Asuka had just told them then stopped when he saw a large crowd of senior students crowding around their bus. When it was Shinji's turn to hop on they stepped forward and confronted Shinji. Shinji looked down at them all, careful to make sure his hood stayed over his face, "Yo New Kid, Take your hood off and tell us who you are or we'll hurt you're little lady friends." To prove his point the leader of the group pointed at Asuka and Rei and immediately four of his friends had rushed forward and grabbed them. Asuka made sure to kick and scream while Rei silently struggled for a moment then stopped moving. Shinji's hands clenched up and he arms began to shake with barely suppressed anger. On the bus he could dimly hear Touji and Hikari yelling at the older students to let Asuka and Rei go. Shinji whispered, "Let them go or I will hurt you all." The leader scoffed, "You hear that guys, this idiot thinks he can take on eleven senior students. Shall we show him how wrong he is?" All around him he could hear them laughing and joking.

Asuka looked at Shinji, hoping he would help, she wouldn't have admitted it to herself but the was afraid, the Senior's hands pinning her arms behind her back were digging in and she could feel his hot stinking breath against her neck. Looking over at Rei she was sickened to see that the guy holding her had one of his hands on her breast while she silently mouthed 'Let go, stop it, please' over and over.

Shinji looked down at the leader and sighed, "This is pointless, no matter what I do you wont let them go unless I fight you so why don't we just cut the crap and move straight onto the part where I shove this boulder sized fist down your throat and rip your lungs out."

The senior smiled, "You can try you reta-" He would have said more but at that moment Shinji fist impacted against the side of his head knocking him out cold. After that the fight dissolved. It only took moments for Shinji to incapacitate the remaining offenders and free Asuka and Rei.

Shinji looked around him, the blood lust fading from his eyes. What he saw horrified him. The students were laying all around him out cold or unable to move. Shinji looked at his gloved fist and saw a slight amount of blood covering his knuckles. Shinji jumped when Asuka came up beside him and wrapped her arms around his left one. Rei came up from the front and together the pair of them led Shinji away through the crowd.

Touji looked down at the fallen students and shook. The way the new kid went for the kill on the first strike reminded him of when Shinji faced the Fourth. Turning he saw Hikari weeping in her seat. Touji knew why. Since Shinji's death Rei and Asuka had taken a lot of crap from the rest of student populace. Because of this Section2 had become involved several times. The main problem was when people stopped harassing the girls for a few weeks. When they started again it wasn't people attacking with words or violence. It was older guys passing them in the corridors and reaching out to grab a breast or squeeze their butts. All this had only stopped weeks ago and now here were more seniors feeling up Rei and Asuka while fighting with their new friend. Touji wrapped his arms around Hikari and whispered, "I'm sorry Hikari but I need to see if those three are ok. The new kid looked pretty shaken up under that hood and Asuka and Rei won't be feeling any better." Hikari nodded, "I'll come with you." Touji smiled and together the pair hopped of the bus and raced off in search of Asuka, Rei and the New Kid.

Shinji, Asuka and Rei sat in the Infirmary. Asuka and Rei were in tears form the assaults their had received and Shinji was staring down at his gloved hands. Asuka managed to stop crying long enough to pull Shinji's hood off his face and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you Shinji." When she stepped back the three of them heard a large gasp come from the door. Turning they saw Touji and Hikari standing in the doorway looking like they had discovered an Angel hiding place. Shinji stood up and pulled his hood back over his face before retreating into the back of the room.

Touji could feel his breath coming quick. That Giant was Shinji, his friend. "Shinji? Is that really you?" When he got no reply Touji almost collapsed, "God Shinji what have they done to you?" "We gave him a chance for a new life." Everyone turned to the door and there stood Ritsuko, wearing her usual white hospital gown and several pens in the pockets. Stepping into the already crowded room Ritsuko said, "Shinji is the only one who can pilot Evangelion Unit 01, it won't respond to anyone else. This is why we had Shinji's life preserved in a shell of Adamantinum." Everyone looked at Ritsuko then from the shadows Shinji spoke, "What if I chose to collapse the S2 Core you've installed inside me?" Ritsuko looked at Shinji in horror, "How did you find out about that?" Only silence answered. Sighing Ritsuko turned back to Asuka and Rei, "The reason I came here is because Section 2 reported what happened. Are you both ok?" The girls nodded then looked over at Shinji, "Shinji took care of them. He fought like his Eva against the Third." Ritsuko sighed, "Well if you two are ok I think I can drop you off at home. Shinji," Ritsuko looked up, "I can't fit you in my car but I'm sure I could get you home. I installed a few functions in your body that just need activating." Shinji nodded from the shadows and soon they were all walking into the School Parking Complex.

When they arrived at her car, Ritsuko pulled a Palm Pilot out of her pocket and inputted several strings of code. Looking up at Shinji she grinned, "Take that coat off and think about fire. Think about fire coming from jet thrusters."

Shinji closed his eyes and focused on the image of thrusters. Next thing he knew he could feel two panels on his back open. Looking at Ritsuko he asked, "Now what?" Ritsuko smiled, "You forgot to focus on the image of fire. That is the important part." Shinji nodded and closed his eyes again. When they opened he could hear the dull hum of Harrier Thrusters. Shinji looked down and saw that everyone was even further below him. That was when he realised that his feet were no longer on the ground. Fighting the urge to panic Shinji looked over his back and saw two jet thrusters had opened from his shoulders and were pushing him into the air. Smiling Shinji used his mind and pushed himself further into the air. Before long he was flying.

Asuka, Rei, Hikari and Touji looked up at Shinji as he flew carefully around them, "Dr Akagi may I ask why you installed them?" Ritsuko looked at Rei and smiled, "Because Gendo's reign of terror is coming to an end. When the last of the Angels are defeated I'm hoping Shinji's confidence will have grown to the point where he will be able to fight for himself." Everyone looked back at Shinji who was experimenting with a loop-de-loop. When he landed he had a huge grin across his face, "What else can I do?" Ritsuko smiled, "Not much for the moment, now that those functions are activated, the pre-programmed instructions in your brain will start to unlock them while you are asleep." Shinji smiled, "Cool…"

Shinji smiled as he looked down at Ritsuko's car. He was flying several meters above her and the others as they drove back to Hikari's then Misato's. Shinji landed softly as Hikari stepped out of the car with Touji. Smiling Shinji said, "See you later Touji." Touji smiled back, "See ya Shin-Man." Shinji grinned at him and lifted back up into the air.

Shinji Asuka and Rei walked back into the apartment smiling. The moment she heard them Misato came racing into the entryway and wrapped her arms around both girls pulling them close. Shinji stood back and smiled as both girls gradually turned red from lack of air. When he decided they couldn't take any more Shinji said, "Misato you'd better let go or they'll pass out. Then we'll have to back to NERV." Misato let go immediately and stepped back smiling impishly. Shinji grinned and walked into the kitchen. "Misato were you able to talk to the Landlord?" From the door Misato answered, "No Shinji, I couldn't find him. I think he's on holidays. Though the apartment next door _is _empty so you might as well move into it. You can have the whole thing to yourself." Shinji smiled, "Cool, I'll talk to Ritsuko and see about getting some equipment in there today." Misato smiled back at him and soon life was back to normal.

To Be Continued…

Whew, that was hard, 6000 words in the story. Well, that's one chapter. Tell me what you think. Remember to Read and Review because I get bored easily.

From Kei Ikari…


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji Ikari Version 2.1 Chapter 2

Shinji smiled as he looked around his new apartment. Everything was in place, the custom bed(it looked more like a metal slab on a rotating support), the high tech computer taking up an entire wall, a special Charging Deck, in case his father deactivated the S2 Organ(Shinji had installed a small battery that would keep him running for twelve hours) and various other computers and machines all showing read outs of his body. Grinning Shinji went to the door where Misato, Rei and Asuka were waiting for him.

Shinji opened the door to his guests, "Welcome to my humble abode, within I dwell contemplating life as I wonder at my Immortality." Misato and Asuka smiled and chuckled while Rei frowned slightly before understaning that he was being silly before smilng herself. Stepping into the apartment the three were overwhelmed by the metallic shine on almost everything. Shinji turned to face them and smiled, "Would you like something to eat or would you like a tour first?" The girls looked at each other and said simultaneously, "FOOD!" Shinji smiled as they all blushed and lead them into the kitchen where he immediately began cooking. The girls watched amazed as Shinji merely pointed at various utensils and they kicked into gear. Above them the exhaust fan turned on from Shinji simply looking at a small infared controllor on the wall. Smilng at them Shinji turned back to it and his red eye flashed for a moment. The girls all gasped as a panel slid up on the wall and a huge television was revealed. The screen lit up and on the screen was a picture of them with their mouthes hanging open. Smiling at their stunned faces Shinji asked, "Anything in particular you want me to cook or would you settle for a feast?" The girls turned to face him with wide eyed looks on their faces(all except Rei who was frowning as she tried to work out what going on) and nodded. Shinji laughed and began cooking.

Rei wandered around the apartment amazed at everything that had been installed by Shinji. Turning into his bedroom she was stunned at the computer taking up the wall. Walking into the room she found of all things a small leather bound book with the date 2015 stenciled on the front. Opening it she discovered it was a diary of everything that had happened to Shinji since arriving. Flipping through Rei found the spot where time stopped for four months. Knowing it was when Shinji was almost killed Rei flipped to the next page and found the first entry inputed the night Shinji returned. Reading through Rei was amazed at the things Shinji had kept from them. _He is incapable of dreams?_ Rei was amazed. Since his dissapearence four months ago she had dreamed almost every night. TO find out that her gaining dreams meant Shinji lost his almost made her cry. Reading on she received another shock, _An S2 Organ? Why would Commander Ikari have that installed? _After pondering this for a moment Rei continued, _He is incapable of having children? He is so similar to me. I didn't dream, I have an S2 Organ and neither of us are capable of reproducing. _Rei was startled out of her thoughts by heavy metallic feet pounding down the hallway. Putting the book back where she left it Rei turned and walked towards the door where Shinji appeared. Smiling up at him Rei said, "Hello Shinji, I was looking around and found myself in here. I was startled by the amount of technology." Shinji smiled down at her, "Well dinner is ready Rei. Come on and we'll go eat with the others." Rei nodded and the headed back to the kitchen. Neither noticed Rei slipping her tiny hand into Shinji gigantic one.

Misato smiled as Shinji carried Rei into her bedroom. They had decided that rather than carry her next door back to Misato's apartment they would simply place her in Shinji's spare room. Looking around Shinji at the sleeping girl she smiled, _she looks so peaceful when Shinji is around. I guess she missed him more than we realised. _Looking up at Shinji she saw him looking down at the girl in his arms with a caring, loving face. Misato smiled, "Shinji, can I trust you with Rei?" Shinji blushed knowing what she meant, "Yes Misato, you don't have to worry about us. I'm incapable of reproduction, it's a side effect of having your body rebuilt out of metal." Misato's smiled faded as she heard this, "I'm sorry Shinji, I didn't realise." Shinji looked down at her and smiled, "Don't worry Misato, I've accepted this and moved on." Misato frowned at what meant by 'moved on' before turning and retuning to the kitchen where Asuka slept with her face resting in her arms. Looking up at the clock she saw it was almost 2:00am. Smiling she waited for Shinji to return. When he did he looked down at Asuka's sleeping form, "She was awake a few minutes ago." Misato sm,iled, "It's almost 2:00am Shinji. I may be used to all-nighters and you may be able to go days without powering down but they both need their sleep." Shinji nodded and gently picked her up, "Asuka's a heavier sleeper, I can carry her across to your apartment without worrying about her waking up." Misato nodded and the walked out of the apartment.

Rei opened her eyes and received a faceful of sun. Shutting her eyes she reached next to her bed for the cup of water that was usually sitting there. Not finding it she opened her eyes and found herself in an entirely new partment. Looking around she realised she was in Shinji's spare room. Smiling she got out of bed to find a spare set of clothes sitting on the chair. Looking down at herself she frowned in distste at the rumpled school dress she was wearing before slipping it off and changing into the trosers and shirt Shinji had left her.

Stepping out of the spare room Rei headed towards the kitchen where she could hear sounds. Entering the kitchen she found it empty yet everything was still working and moving. Ooking around she found the display screen where a simple message was displayed, **Automatic Cooking Process Initiated **smiling Rei sat in a chair and waited for Shinji to wake up.

Shinji opened his eyes and his body rebooted. Looking around he saw that motion sensors had detected movement in the spare room, hallway and kitchen. Smiling Shinji got up and headed out to meet Rei in the kitchen where they would eat breakfast.

Rei smiled as Shinji entered the kitchen and sat down to wait for breakfast. Looking at the equipment Rei smiled and watched as Shinji used his Red Eye to begin transmitting messages to the machines telling them what to do. When he was done the TV screen lit up and showed the morning cartoons. Rei smiled as the Pre-Second Impact cartoons dismembered and mutilated each other without showing any blood. Looking at Shinji she was amazed to see a sad smile on his face. Turning her back on the TV she faced him and asked, "Shinji, what is wrong?" Shinji turned to face her, "I never really got the chance to watch cartoons as a child. I was always busy studying." Rei smiled at him, "Neither did I Shinji, but now both of us have the chance to watch whenever we want. I've thought about it and decided that I want to move in with you. Asuka and Major Katsuragi are nice but neither of them suit me. Living here would be better because it is quiet, clean and easy to maintain. If it is alright with you Shinji, I would like to move in and keep you company." Rei looked up at Shinji expecting to see rejection in his eyes. What she saw shocked her, his eyes were filled with sadness and happiness at the same time. Shinji looked down at her and smiled, "I would love to have you move in Rei, I don't think I'd be the best roommate for you and I don't think it would be as good as you think it is here but I would love to have you here." Rei smiled, "Thank you Shinji." Then, acting on impulse, Rei leaned forward and kissed him on the flech of his cheek before sitting back turning to face the TV again.

Asuka opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in her room, _How did I get back here; the last thing I remember is falling asleep at Shinji's table. _Looking around she saw a picture that had not been there yesterday. It was her, Misato and Rei at the table in Shinji's apartment with his bulky body towering behind them. Asuka smiled as realised Shinji had carried her home and left the picture as well. Getting out of bed she dressed quickly and made her way out into the main room where Misato was already waiting. Seeing her guardian Asuka smiled and the two began to eat.

After breakfast Shinji and Rei made their way over to Asuka and Misato's apartment. When the door was opened both smiled at Misato and after a moment made their weay into the apartment. When they were inside Rei stepped up to Misato and bowed, "Major Katsuragi, I humbly request permission to change my location of dwelling to Major Ikari's quarters." Misato looked down at the blue haired girl for a moment before smiling, "That's fine Rei, that way Asuka can have friends over without having to drag the futon around." Rei straightened and smiled slightly, "Thank you Major Katsuragi." Misato nodded, "Remember, even though we don't live together any more you still have to call me Misato." Rei nodded and the morning progressed.

Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Misato arrived at the bus stop just in time for the bus. Shinji, with his enhanced hearing, could hear the Section2 agents whispering into their Walkie Talkies about the Children. Smiling Shinji hopped on the bus and made his way up the back to one of the only seats available. After that, for Shinji, the bus ride passed on in silence as he had deactivated his ears.

Touji smiled as he watched Shinji hop on the bus and sit down. In the week since Shinji had come back to school he had pestered Kensuke to find out about Proeject Rebirth. When Kensuke had gotten back to him he had been amazed at everything that had been conducted on Shinji's body while he had been rebuilt. What Shinji didn't realise was apart from the Flight Thrusters, Shinji's body had been loaded full of different instruments. Touji smiled as he saw the slight Red Glow under Shinji's hood fade.

Shinji's consciousness dwelled on the information hidden within his mind. Every moment he spent powered down increased the knowledge that was being unlocked. Shinji had already discovered several messages from Ritsuko telling him about extras that his father knew nothing about. Along with all this information came the knowledge of how to enhance his body. Ritsuko had detailed several different designs for him that only needed the specs worked out and then to be built. Shinji had also discovered that he had increased knowledge, almost as if every encycloedia in the world had been downloaded into his brain. All he needed was stimuli to unlock the knowledge and he was set.

Shinji opened his eyes as the bus slowed down and stopped at the school. As everyone hopped off he saw the Seniors who had picked that fight with him trying to corner him. Thinking quick he avoided them easily and was at class before the bell went. Shinji sat down as the bell went off and everyone else crowded their way in. Shinji opened his laptop and began to work on his designs again as the rest of the class struggled with the work being issued.

Shinji smiled as he watched Asuka and Rei rushing around the school quad with two great big water guns each chasing the rest of their class mates and soaking them. Shinji turned back to his laptop and decided that now would be as good as any time to begin work on his new and improved arm. Smiling he reached up and grabbed his right arm and detached it then placed it on the desk and using the small toolbox in his bag began to make modifications to the inbuilt Pressure Cannon.

Asuka laughed as Rei soaked her saying softly, "You are neutralised Second Child. Retreat and allow the first to engage the Angel." Asuka giggle at the emotionless tone of Rei's voice before stepping back and going back to back with Rei facing the circle of class mates surrounding them. Smiling they quicly pumped their Water guns then began to spin on the spot soaking averyone around them. When they stopped spinning the found that Shinji, under his great bog cloak, had come outside and was standing with their class mates who were watching him wearily. From under the hood Shinji said, "Step back, I'll handle these two." Their class mates smiled and stepped back as Shinji raised his arms and pointed at them. With one hand he ripped his hood off showing his face then tore the jumper off showing his flesh body. The girls around them immediately sighed at the muscles showing on his chest. Shinji stepped up to Asuka nd Rei who were staring at his non metal body and whispered, "Hologram, I'll explain later. Both girls noticed that Shinji's right arm was not covered with the hologram which many students seemed to notice. Shinji raised his voice and said, "The last angel crushed the entry plug, I had to be fitted with this arm then under go extensive training to be able to use it. Everyone nodded and Shinji raised his right arm and pointed at the girls, "Brace yourseves." The girls locked their legs and prepared for whatever was going to come. When it did both were lifted off their feet and launched into the swimming pool by a high pressure burst of water from Shinji's suddenly transformed arm. Asuka and Rei surfaced and looked at Shinji who was walking over with his arm still pointed at them, "new feature I just added. That's why I took so long to get down here." With that said he sprinted the short distnce to the pool and jumped into the air coming down in a perfect Belly Flop fall. When he impacted the water averyone winced at the loud SLAP! that reverberated across the quad before Shinji surfaced beside the girls and smiled, "That was fun." Everyone laughed and soon peoplee were jumping into the pool to join them.

Shinji smiled as he activated the Internal Heat Dispensors within his body as he, Rei and Asuka sat down on the brick wall. Both Asuka and rei smiled as the heat began to radiate off Shinji's body warming the area around him.Within moments all three were dry and beginning to wamr up. Shinji smield down at the two girls on either side of him, "When everyone goes home I'll show you what else I can do now." The girls looked up at him and he transformed his arm again. This time, instead of the water hose emerging from his wrist a large gaping hole was revealed which began to emit a faint blue glow. Shinji smield at the girls, "Sonic Cannon. Bale to blow through Eva armour." The girls faces dropped from Smiling to startled in seconds, "Shinji that thing can blow through and Eva? What if some terrorist organization get their hands on the technology?" Shinji smiled down at Asuka, "They can't. All the information is stored within my brain. I don't save anything onto my laptop." The girls nodded then Rei spoke, "I hope no one takes control of you Shinji." Shinji smiled down at her, "They can't, because of the S2 Organ within me I now generate an AT Field on the Digital Spectrum. I can change that to suit battle but at the moment it protects me form any electrical devices aimed at me. That's why if the use a Digital camera on me it will simply not work on me but they could still take a picture of you two." The girls nodded and the three of them waited for the bell.

Shinji and Rei grinned as they entered their apartment. Shinji stepped through the Kitchen activating cooking utensils and began to preheat the oven using his Red Eye. When afternoon tea, cookies and scones, were cooking Shinji headed into his room/lab and opened a cleverly concealed wardrobe. Looking inside Shinji rummaged around for a moment before pulling out some VERY baggy jeans and a large sports jersey. Smiling Shinij pulled them on stepped out into the hallway where Rei was waiting. Looking at him she smiled, "You look more human than the hologram did." Shinji smiled down at the girl and said, "I feel more human like this than I did with the hologram. Shall we go out and eat?" Rei looked at Shinji thoughtfully, "Won't people see?" Shinji shrugged, "Who cares, people will find out eventually, besides, with the Digital ATF they can't get any proof unless they used something ancient to take the picture." Rei nodded, "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Shinji and Rei laughed as the exited the resaurant they had eaten dinner at. It had turned out that Touji and Hikari were there as well having a romantic night out. After being recognized Shinji and Rei had been dragged over to their young couples' table and been asked to join them for dinner. Shinji and Rei had accepted and once the food had arrived they all began to eat while Touji and Hikari questioned Shinji on what he was capable of. Shinji had told them everything he knew about his body before telling them that he was making many modifications to enhance his operation abilities. As Shinji and Rei about to call a cab Rei's cell phone began to ring while Shinji's arm beeped. Rei lifted her phone out while Shinji flipped a seemingly non-existent panel up on his left arm where Misato's face appeared. Shinji and Rei both looked at the small screen as Misato began to speak, "Shinji Rei we have an Angel heading towards the city. We need you two at NERV ASAP" Shinji and Rei nodded and hung up. Rei looked like she was about to start running when Shinji his jersey off and blasted his rocket boosters on. "Let's go Rei." Rei nodded and Shinji picked her up before blasting off into the air with people all around staring and pointing.

Shinji frowned as he navigated his way towards the Change Rooms to drop Rei off. He was still flying, he'd used his Red Eye to open any doors he encountered and was using the knowledge Ritsuko had implanted in his brain to get where he was going. Stopping at the Change Rooms shinji dropped Rei off before blasting away at top speed.

Rei smiled as Asuka popped her headd out the change room doors and asked, "was that Shinji?" Rei nodded and rushed to get changed.

Shinji smiled as he felt the EVA come to life. Looking out the view port he asked, "What's my synch level?" Misato appeared beside him, "You're resting at…Whoa! 97 Shinji, are you focusing?" Shinji shook his head as closed his eyes as he felt his level of awarness rise. Misato spoke again a moment later, "Shinji, you're at 99.9. Ritsuko says you can't go further because of the implants. How do you feel?" Shinji looked around before replyuing, "I'm looking out the EVA's eyes Misato. When I close my eyes I see what the EVA sees." Over the link he could hear people exclaiming then his father's cold voice, "Shinji when you return you will be placed under srrest for the dangerous flying you demonstrated in the corridors." Shinji frowned, "No father, you will have to catch me first." With Shinji closed the links and blocked his EVA from HQ. Moments later Auska and Rei both activated links to his EVA, "Shinji, Misato just told me you blocked HQ from your EVA." Shinji smiled at Asuka, "Yeah, father was trying to place me under arrest for flying in the corridors." Rei frowned, "That is strange. Commander Ikari has told me on several occasions to use any means nessasary to reach EVA. If he thinks to punish you for doing what he has commanded then there is something wrong." Shinji chuckled, "He is just wrong Rei, there is no other to describe father." Asuka laughed as the EVA's began to shoor to the surface.

Shinji looked around at the surroudnign city before laying eyes on the Angel. It looked like a giant spider covered in multitudes of eyes. Due to the major power outage Shinji, Asuka dn Rei were all running on auxilary batteries leaving them ten minutes since arriving on the surface to detroy the Angel. Unable to communicate with HQ the pilots had to work together to solve the problem. Turning to the screen with Asuka in it Shinji spoke, "Asuka, I need you to run to the other side of the Angel with Rei and distract it. I'll go in for the kill." Asuka nodded and Shinji activated a window to Rei, "Asuka's heading for you, I need you two to distract the Angel while I get in close enough to kill it." Rei nodded and the three pilots began to move.

As Shinji watched Rei and Asuka begin to distract the Angels he unconsciously began to clench and relax his hand, not even realises it was happening. Grabbing the control yokes Shinji willed his EVA forward until it was under the Angel. Watching for his chance Shinji was surprised to see yellow tears begin to flow from the Angel's bottom eye. When the first drop hit him Shinji was about to ignore it but then he felt a sudden burning from where it had landed. Willing the EVA to look down Shinji was horrifed to see that the tears were actually acid, he first having landed on his chest. Shinji could feel the Acid eating its way through the EVA as he hurriedly withdrew his progressive knife and stabbed the Angel. Pulling his knife out he was shocked to see that the entire blade had been eaten and the hilt was dissolving fast. Throwing the knife away he was amazed to see the Angel suddenly focus all it's eyes on him before the the fllod of tears sped up. Screaming in pain as the Acid hit, Shinji pulled his hands back and tried to raise the AT Field to stop the acid. Opening his eyes Shinji saw the acid hitting his AT Field and evaporating.


End file.
